


The End

by flutterby_cupcake_26



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterby_cupcake_26/pseuds/flutterby_cupcake_26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in SE05EP02, where Dean gets talked into one of Castiel's orgies. It doesn't go according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

_Dean shivered in nervous anticipation as a hand skimmed his thigh slowly, softly, barely touching the skin, dragging on the fine hairs that covered his leg. Fingers were dragged across his chest, caressing his nipples before a mouth was placed over them, tongue flicking out to bring it forth. Dean writhed and bucked, deep groans leaving his throat as another set of lips pressed on his inner thigh, working their way up towards his groin, taking their time, making Dean’s legs shake, making his cock throb. He bucked again, tugging against the restraints on his arms and legs, feeling the rough linen bite into his skin. He groaned again, as a wet thumb was pressed into his mouth. He pulled it in almost hungrily, anything to feel like he had some control still. And yet, he trusted them, trusted them on a level he hadn’t even expected. Whatever they would decide to do to him now, it could only be a good thing._

Dean was fed up with the future, with how much of a jerk he’d become in those five short years. He’d been grateful to stumble across Castiel, though Castiel smelled of weed and patchouli and dressed like he was stuck in the sixties. But at least his humour was in tact, and he could easily tell that the Dean he was speaking with was in the wrong time period. That was reassuring, and like in the time Dean was familiar with, he found himself gravitating towards the angel, even as Castiel began talking about the orgy waiting for him. Somehow - and Dean missed quite how - he found himself being talked into joining in. At least with an orgy full of women, there was no chance of weiner-on-weiner action, was there?

Castiel strode into the room where five women were lounging around on a king-sized bed in their underwear, pulling his hemp shirt over his head and kicking off his linen trousers as he went. Dean felt as though he could have gone an entire lifetime without knowing Castiel went commando.

The angel crawled into the pile of near-naked bodies, laying down and waiting for the women to start fondling him, which they did with softened giggles. Castiel smiled lazily at Dean.

‘No voyeurism, Dean. If you’re in, you’re in.’

Yeah, Dean wasn’t exactly prepared for the realities of an orgy. It seemed to be the feel-up-Cas show. He was about to leave, to take his chances on the horrors outside, when two of the girls began kissing, one of them rubbing the other’s breasts as she braced her hand on their thighs. Dean cocked his head to get a better view, and he heard Castiel again.

‘Dean? Voyeurism?’

Right. Dean pulled his shirt off, kicked his boots away, and shucked his jeans off, before heading towards the girls who were making out with each other, slipping his own hands around the small dips in their backs and fighting back a laugh as they both turned and started kissing him at the same time, licking his lips and pushing him backwards until he was lying across Castiel’s legs, their hands trailing down his chest as his snaked around their bodies and cupped their breasts. He could feel Castiel’s legs shifting underneath him, but tries not to let their slightly sweaty hairiness bother him. There were near-naked women to deal with. He spent a few happy minutes accepting kisses from whichever woman wished to bestow them on him, their fingers tracing over his skin, his hands searching out their bodies too, until he realised the latest person he was sharing a kiss with felt different. Their skin wasn’t as soft, their body hairier, and he could feel his face being rubbed by someone else’s stubble. Dean’s eyes shot open as he realised he was kissing another guy, and saw Cas’ face pressed up against his own.

It didn’t matter that it was a better kiss than the ones he’d recieved so far. It didn’t matter that the red-head was licking up his inner thigh at that moment in time. Dean was freaked out by the fact that he and Castiel were kissing. KISSING! He tried to pull his head back, but Castiel moved with him, knocking the leg-licker out of the way in order to straddle Dean, his helmet tickling along Dean’s stomach.

And then Castiel stopped kissing him, and looked over at the women sharing the bed with them, and before Dean could begin to protest about Castiel - that wasn’t what he’d signed up for when he agreed to the orgy - Castiel made it worse.

‘Ladies, you’re dismissed.’

The girls were going? Castiel placed a hand over Dean’s mouth to stop him protesting as the women untangled themselves from the pile before leaving the room. And then Castiel and Dean were alone. Castiel looked down at Dean fondly.

‘You haven’t kissed me like that in weeks,’ he sighed happily. ‘Well, future you, anyway. You know, the girls are fun, but they don’t fill the holes you leave.’

Dean’s eyes bugged open, as Castiel began kissing him again, forcing him down on the bed, and Dean tried to process what Castiel had said. The future him, the one who hadn’t hesitated to chain him up, had done what exactly with Castiel? He waited until Castiel began nibbling on his earlobe, when he could talk without Castiel’s tongue in his mouth.

‘So, how long have you been fooling around with me? I mean, five-years-time me?’

Castiel laughed, and continued to work on his earlobe without answering the question. The door opened and closed, and Dean found himself staring at his slightly older doppleganger, who was glaring right back.

‘I heard you were having an orgy, Cas. Not that you were all over … well, me.’ Older Dean said. Castiel spoke with his teeth wrapped around the younger Dean’s ear, and the younger Dean wondered whether his opinion was going to matter at all in this scenario.

‘We could make it an orgy.’

‘Think it’s just a threesome.’ Older Dean pointed out.

‘I’m not okay with this, you know!’ Dean protested. Older Dean and Castiel both laughed.

‘I forgot how much I used to resist you. It’s cute. He wants it though, Cas, don’t stop. He’s not even trying to fight you off.’ Older Dean smirked, and kicked his boots off, undoing the buckle on his belt, and the younger Dean watched, feeling nauseous. Older Dean stripped off completely, and the younger version looked down, finding himself comparing his length to his older self, as though in five short years something could have happened to his penis. But the older Dean barely paid him any attention as he crawled onto the bed and began running his hand over Castiel’s ass, his eyes locked on his past self.

‘Are you guys … together?’ Dean asked, not really wanting the answer. He could see it in the familiar way his older self was touching Castiel, like he knew the angel’s - ex-angel’s - body as well as his own.

‘Together? Oh, Dean, I miss when you were like this!’ Castiel finally left the younger Dean alone to lean back, twisting his neck around, and giving the older Dean a sloppy, tongue-heavy kiss. The younger version of the hunter watched in morbid curiosity. Did he look like that when he kissed someone? And the way they were kissing, the way the older Dean’s hand slid across Castiel’s body, around his hips and into the dark thicket of hair, it all seemed like a routine. They were too comfortable with each other. They were definitely together.

‘When? When did it happen?’ The younger Dean blurted out, not understanding when he would have become tempted by another man’s body. By Cas’ body. They stopped making out, and Castiel leaned forward, the future Dean’s hands still massaging him slowly.

‘A few months after Sam said yes, when things started to change. You were feeling low, the way you always do when you think you’ve failed Sam, and it just … happened.’

‘And we’ve never looked back.’

Dean frowned as he processed it all.

‘So, you’ve been dating for four-and-a-half years?’

They laughed again, and Castiel ruffled a hand through Dean’s short bristles.

‘Oh, you!’ He kissed the younger Dean again, not concerning himself about whether the past hunter would care for it. ‘We dated for a while. And we got married two years ago.’

They watched as Dean’s expression became confused. Married? He married Castiel?

‘So you cheat on each other? With your orgies,’ he nodded to Castiel, and then looked at Dean ‘and you sleeping with two women at different times? I heard that bit.’

‘We have an open relationship. Cas has a high sex drive, it turns out, and I’ve got a lot to do.’

‘But I’ll always come back to you, hot stuff.’

‘Mmmh, same, you sexy beast.’

Older Dean and Castiel began kissing ferociously again, and the younger Dean was treated to more of their foreplay, still pinned down by Castiel.

‘Okay, I see you two are busy, I’m just gonna-‘

Castiel interrupted Dean’s attempts to leave.

‘You know what? I want you to know how good your kisses are. Kiss yourself.’

The younger Dean had no idea what Castiel meant, but the older Dean seemed to understand perfectly. He let go of Castiel, and crawled along the bed, reaching down and kissing his younger self.

Whatever the past Dean had been anticipating, this wasn’t it. His future tongue felt alien, but he recognised the techniques that he’d used a thousand times. Though some had new quirks. Were these the things that Castiel liked? A tongue caressing the roof of his mouth, or massaging against another. And then Dean became aware of hands, hands that were rough and calloused, gentle yet determined, all of them caressing his body, working him like they knew just where to touch. Of course they did, this was his future husband and his future self. Who else would know his body as well as he did? For the first time in a long time, Dean was at a disadvantage. He tried to think of a way to escape this, but his future self was ahead of him, ending their kiss and looking around at Castiel.

‘We should tie him up, have our fun with him that way.’

‘Really, just let me go,’ the younger Dean asked. The older Dean rolled his eyes.

‘You can lie to the others out there, and you can try to lie to Cas, but you can’t lie to yourself. Admit it, you’re kind of intrigued to join in, to know how good you really are, right?’

Younger Dean wanted to protest, but older Dean was faster, anticipating what the younger version would be like. He quickly ripped one of Castiel’s shirts, and balled some of the material into Dean’s mouth, tearing more strips off the fabric and passing a couple to Castiel, who helped to tie the younger version to the bed. The older Dean crawled back over to his past self, looking him in the eyes as he dropped his voice.

‘You can try to lie to us all you want, but we can tell. Just enjoy it, it’s going to be the best night of your life.’

As he spoke, the younger Dean tensed. A probing finger had been sliding towards his asshole.

‘He’s tight. I can’t remember the last time I thought you were tight.’

‘Last time you wanted more weed and I said no.’ Older Dean smiled at the memory. ‘Hey, Cas, come here a second.’

They walked away from the bed, standing near the door, talking quietly between themselves, looking around at the younger Dean every few moments. The past Dean looked up at the ceiling, trying to work through his conflicting emotions, because his elder self was correct, he was intrigued, and he couldn’t lie to himself in that context, but at the same time, what were they going to do to him? They clearly saw nothing wrong with touching each other, even as they were whispering their plans about what to do with him. Dean saw Castiel stroke his future self’s stomach before he started looking at the ceiling. They were so casual in the way they related to each other, it was unnerving.

And then he felt a hand, skimming over his thigh, the touch feather-light, as another, firmer hand dragged across his chest, stopping at one nipple, where fingers began tweaking, pinching, rubbing, and then a mouth was placed upon it, licking and sucking. Dean couldn’t help but react, bucking and writhing, even as a second set of lips found their place on the sensitive skin of his inner, upper thighs. He groaned, keeping his gaze on the ceiling of the ramshackle building they were in. He didn’t want to know which mouth belonged to who. The mouth on his thigh moved upwards slowly, as though whoever it was were savouring every inch of skin. He could feel his cock throbbing in anticipation, already stiff and slapping against his hips. He tried to move a hand towards the man at his groin, to urge them on, but the restraints were tied well, and the linen bit into his wrists. Someone removed the wad of linen in his mouth, and pressed a thumb in instead, and Dean began sucking on it, his tongue and teeth grazing against the roughened skin.

Maybe it was the hard on talking, but Dean felt like he could trust his future self, and Castiel, in whatever they decided to do. They were right, they knew what he liked, what he responded to. It seemed a little strange that it looked like the best sex of his life might be with himself.

The mouth on his thigh didn’t go where he’d been wanting. He had felt them get so high up his leg that their hair and head grazed the underside of his balls, his legs twitching in anticipation, and then they moved away, and Dean let out a strangled gurgle in disappointment. They laughed together, as though his reaction was so predictable, and the person at his nipple worked up his chest, kissing his neck, and he found himself looking into his own eyes for a moment before he was kissing himself again. At the same time, Castiel began sucking on one of his toes, running his fingernails up Dean’s calf. Dean was completely at their mercy.

Castiel began kissing up his leg again, faster than before, and Dean could feel his dick quivering in anticipation. This time, surely, Castiel would put it in his mouth? But Castiel did something completely unexpected, and crawled up underneath Dean’s ass, his tongue probing along the crack. Dean bucked in voluntarily, breaking the kiss with his future self.

‘Was I always this eager for it?’ The older Dean asked, and the younger one jumped as Castiel answered, his voice strange because his tongue was still working along Dean’s ass.

‘No, but you always reacted like this. Like you were being electrocuted.’ Castiel’s tongue made contact with Dean’s hole, and he began lapping at it, making Dean tremor all over. The future version of Dean sat back, and both of them looked down Dean’s body, watching Castiel as he stroked along Dean’s thighs, and up to Dean’s cock, which he began to stroke as he continued licking at Dean’s ass.

‘He’s so good at that, isn’t he?’ Future Dean sounded conversational. The younger version could barely even nod, he was so lost in the sensations that Castiel was invoking.

‘Dean, stop talking, start doing something.’ Castiel muttered, before sticking his tongue firmly into Dean. Dean lurched up, but Castiel’s hands were there, pulling the hunter back towards him. Older Dean slid off the bed, and made his way towards Castiel, leaving Dean’s eyesight. The younger Dean couldn’t concern himself with what his older self was doing, all his attention was on Castiel’s mouth and hands. But then Castiel’s rhythm changed, and he stopped moving his tongue, breathing between Dean’s ass cheeks, his hands moving quickly around Dean’s shaft, and Dean realised that his future self was doing something to Castiel.

‘No, no,’ Dean started moaning, wanting Castiel’s rhythm back, wanting to feel that probing tongue some more.

‘But we know you want it,’ Castiel breathed, his nose pressing into the cleft between Dean’s cheeks, and groaning himself. Dean couldn’t articulate what he wanted, and at least Castiel’s fingers weren’t fumbling the way his tongue was. ‘Dean, I want to see you screw yourself.’

Dean didn’t understand quite what Castiel meant, but his future self obviously did, as they both scrabbled back up the bed, and Dean missed all of Castiel’s attention to his ass. But then his future self was sliding his legs underneath his body, teasing his ass open with a thumb, and Castiel pressed his tongue into Dean’s mouth. Dean kissed back hungrily, as future Dean changed his thumb for two fingers, sliding and twisting and twirling inside Dean. Castiel broke off the kiss to smile at Dean.

‘We’re going to spit roast you.’ He grinned, and kissed Dean again quickly, before straddling Dean’s neck, balancing on his knees, and turning to his husband. ‘Ready?’

‘Yeah, he’s ready.’

And then the older Dean was sliding into his ass as Castiel lowered himself down, guiding his own dick into Dean’s mouth, and they began to thrust in unison, as though they had timed their onslaught, and Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head, and he began suckling on Castiel, trying to concentrate despite what his future self was doing to him. He felt someone’s fingers on his own cock, but all he could see was Castiel’s body, slamming hard into his mouth, Castiel’s expression elated.

Dean lost track of everything except the sensations running through him, the full feeling in his ass and the taste of Castiel, the throbbing in his dick. They were right, they were so right. As strange as it was to be sleeping with himself, they were good, they knew what his body wanted.

He felt a change in Castiel, and something thick began to flow down his throat, making him choke slightly, Castiel stroked a hand down his face.

‘Shhhhh, work with it.’

Dean didn’t know what he meant by that, and he didn’t have the chance to ask. Instead, he felt himself release, all over the talented fingers that still gripped him. They let go, and Dean saw a hand hover for a moment in front of Castiel’s face, before Castiel began licking it eagerly, sucking the fingers, and climbing off Dean to turn and kiss the older Dean. And then he watched as the future version slammed hard into the younger version, until he too climaxed, coming into his past self. Future Dean withdrew, and then collapsed on the younger hunter. Dean watched as they shared a private smile.

‘You tasted just the same,’ Cas grinned, leaning down to kiss his husband. They started making out heavily on the younger Dean’s stomach, as though Dean wasn’t even there. And Dean realised that he’d been used, that he didn’t matter much to these two, that despite the adultery they were completely absorbed in each other. All past Dean was there for was to spice up their love life, to be a prop in their bedroom games. He tugged against the restraints.

‘Are we done?’ He demanded. They laughed into each other’s mouths, and Castiel lazily stroked his now softened flesh as future Dean began to arch his back.

‘You know what?’ Castiel spoke as though past Dean hadn’t. ‘I should bone both of you, make a comparison.’

Future Dean laughed.

‘Just fuck me.’

‘That’s what I’m saying.’

They stopped talking, and Dean watched as Castiel slid into his future self with expertise, his entire focus on his husband as he rammed into his, harder and more frantic than either of them had been with the past Dean. They were rougher, and Dean realised how easy they’d been taking it with him. He was amazed that Castiel was ready to go again so soon, but maybe it was the way angels worked. Dean was getting turned on again, regardless, though he would never admit even to himself that it turned him on to watch his future self and future husband going at it like animals. Like a live showing of a home porno. He saw the elated expression on his older version’s face, and realised why they had gotten married. Beyond the end of the world, the death of Sam as they knew him, Dean was in love with the angel. All the bravado outside couldn’t cover up the way they gazed into each other’s eyes, beaming at each other, even as they threw themselves around the bed, around Dean. Eventually they stopped, and Dean could see his future body reacting, spraying Castiel’s stomach with droplets of cum, as Castiel bent over him, panting heavily.

‘I love you so much,’ Future Dean whispered.

‘Love you too,’ Castiel bent down for a sloppy, desperate kiss, and then set his sights on the younger Dean. ‘Are you ready?’

Dean nodded, though he wasn’t sure he wanted it as roughly as they had just been. But he was turned on, and he was intrigued about how he fell in love with the angel.  
Castiel was gentler with him, working him with his fingers the way his future self had, his skin slightly softer, his touch a little firmer, and then he was pulling himself into Dean, groaning as he did so.

‘We said he was tight.’ Future Dean laughed, lounging onto the bed.

‘It feels so good,’ Castiel muttered. Dean had to agree, Castiel filled him out better, and when he flexed his hips, Dean felt himself biting down, until the older Dean stuffed the gag back into his mouth. Younger Dean found himself grateful that his future self knew he needed to bite down, though it was short lived as Castiel picked up his pace, slamming into Dean with increasingly urgent strokes, barely conscious of future Dean kissing every inch of his skin. Dean found himself looking into Castiel’s eyes, at the wild look in them.

And then Castiel was collapsing onto him, completely spent. Future Dean began playing with Castiel’s hair.

‘You wanna sleep, baby?’

‘Mmm-hmmm. Thank you, Deans.’

Future Dean bunkered down on past Dean’s chest as well, and they both fell asleep on the younger version, still naked and covered with the stench of sex. They were both heavy, pinning Dean to a bed he had no hope of leaving anyway, and he knew there was no way he was leaving this room until they were ready. What could he expect when they woke up? More of the same, or would they finally release him, only to become absorbed in each other once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is unbetaed and not my best work, but it's something fun in honour of Croatoan day!
> 
> All kudos/reviews are totally appreciated.


End file.
